The invention described herein arose in the course of, or under, Contract No. DE-08-88NV10617 between the United States Department of Energy and the University of California.
The invention relates to an interactive video system programmed to provide realistic training for and evaluation of security personnel who may have occasion to use firearms under prescribed security procedures.
There is a continuing emphasis within the Department of Energy and the general community of security-force services on providing ongoing training and evaluation of personnel in the use of firearms in carrying out correct security procedures in situations which (1) require recognition of life-threatening situation, (2) rapid decision-making and execution of deadly force, and (3) instantaneous reaction for self-protection. While security procedures may be readily taught from manuals in classroom environments, realistic training and evaluation is necessary in life-like scenarios to train and test the judgement and reflexes of personnel as they carry out security procedures.